Newcomer
by Hopeless-Fluffer
Summary: Set after X2. Charles Xavier hires Emma Frost as a new teacher but it seems not everyone is pleased with that. Far from being completed.
1. Chapter 1

Life almost seemed normal once again. Not that Alkali Lake could ever be forgotten by anyone of them, but at least they were able to accept what happened there. Even if only by mind, not by heart. And now they were standing in Professor's office trying to come to terms with unexpected news.

-And why the hell we need this "new staff member"? Everything looks just fine to me.

True to himself Wolverine never bothered to express his thoughts politely. Not that any other X-man disagreed with him. And not that blonde woman standing next to Xavier reacted to that tirade. It actually looked like Professor was the only one who even heard Logan.

-We do need someone to teach Jean classes, you know that Logan. Unless of course you would like to volunteer. No? I thought so. Now, I would recommend you to try to get along with each other. X-men do not fight their own after all.

Great. Just great. Scott couldn't tell if he was madder at newcomer for coming or at Xavier for bringing her here. Had he actually decided to try and replace Jean with this blonde? Rare thing indeed, but Scott did agree with Logan. They needed no one to 'help' them. X-men had Kurt Wagner to join them as well as Rogue and Bobby. Even if it was absolutely necessary to find someone to teach, it was just as absolutely needless to put that 'someone' into the team. He never got to voice that thought though, because for the first time newcomer spoke.

-It's Emma, Charles. I prefer to leave "Miss Frost" to the students.

She made her way to the door, then turned around as if suddenly remembering something.

-And we had a deal. I'm not being a replacement for Jean Grey. You might as well remember that too.

-As if you could.

Logan made sure Emma was able to hear his murmur, but even if she did she never showed that. Moment and she was gone, leaving the room in silence for almost a minute. One didn't have to be a psychic to feel the tension in the office. Storm was first to speak, sounding as calm as ever but clearly as displeased as others were.

-You could have at least told us. After all those are our lives too.

-You are right, Ororo. I really should have told you before bringing Emma here. That was my mistake. That, but not the decision itself. We do need her. And given some time I believe you are going to like her. Just give her a chance, that's everything I am asking of. You may go now.

And that's it? Scott couldn't believe his eyes. Was everyone just going to nod and go away like nothing happened? 'Give her a chance?'. As if she could just burst into their lives and expect everyone to like her. He already knew he would not.

-I really don't think she should be in the team, sir. May be later when she will get used to our lifestyle…

-On the contrary Scott, on the contrary. What better way to get to know you all? Look at Logan for example. You are not trying to kill each other anymore. Definitely an improvement I'd say.

If he didn't know better he could have sworn that man was unable to understand what another felt. It took Jean's death for him and Logan to start getting along. Who was to be the victim for him to improve his opinion of Emma Frost? Definitely not something he wanted to know.

-You yourself said she is just a telepath. Without telekinesis or others means of self-defense wouldn't she be safer in the mansion with you? With Magneto free…

-… you are going to need all the help you can get Scott. And it's your job as a leader to make sure Emma's power is used to its full. Now, if you excuse me I have class in a few minutes.

Scott never said goodbye as he left the room. He felt … betrayed. It looked like no one's opinion even mattered. Professor wanted that Barbie-doll here and all the rest of them could do was to go with it. That wasn't fair. Far from it. As far as he was concerned Emma Frost could do whatever she wanted as long as she stood out of his way.

Jean's replacement. Logan was right, she could never be that. Why would she even think that was beyond his imagination. Even after only five minutes spent in the same room with Emma Frost Scott Summers already had his opinion of her set. And at that moment he was sure nothing was able to change it.

---

Next time he saw her was at the next morning. It looked like she decided to waste no time, for she was walking out of classroom group of kids following her. It was not her eagerness to start working that caught his attention though, it was her attire. Her yesterday's miniskirt didn't even come close to what he was witnessing now. And judging from the looks she was receiving from male students he wasn't the only one to notice that. For a moment he thought about taking her to Professor but then decided against it. It was hardly possible for Charles Xavier not to notice something that caught so much student attention. And that could only mean that Professor at the very least had nothing against it. Well, it was never told he had to agree with it.

-Miss Frost, I believe we didn't have much chance to talk yesterday. I believe you can spare me a few moments.

Last sentence was not a question. He was the leader and if Emma Frost wanted to stay in the Institute she would have to deal with that. If not… He had absolutely nothing against it.

-I really do hate to repeat myself, but it's Emma. Shouldn't be so hard to remember. And yes, of course. Here?

-In the classroom if you don't mind. I prefer to be able to hear myself while speaking.

Last sentence was meant fully for the students, who caused so much noise it seemed there was at least trice as much of them. It also seemed that nothing save for nuclear explosion could keep them from eavesdropping on teachers conversation. It probably even seemed to them that their interest was heavily masked.

-I prefer to hear the one I'm speaking to. Classroom sounds good enough for me.

She never waited for Scott's answer turning and heading back into the room she only recently left. Scott followed her, noticing against his will that from the back her clothes looked like the winner of 'Use as little cloth as possible' contest. Was that woman insane or what?

-So, Scott dear, what did you want to talk about?

Dear? Now where did _that_ come from? Now it was official. That woman was insane. And it looked like he was stuck living alongside her for quite a while. And exactly when he thought life still might have something nice in it.

-Your clothes for example? Even you should have noticed it's a _school_ we have here. We should set an example for students. What do you think they will learn looking at you dressed like … this?

She actually looked surprised. As if the thought of her attire being not-appropriate never even crossed her mind. Not that he could be sure it wasn't actually true. Few moments passed in silence. When Emma spoke there was no surprise in her voice, just mild amusement.

-I didn't think about teaching students fashion. Although that's an interesting idea. As for learning, I believe it's about what I'm saying not what I'm wearing. Not that it doesn't help to have their full attention, of course.

'Not wearing' was more appropriate choice of words in Scott's opinion. He never told that aloud though. If she really believed all those things she was saying, there was nothing he could do to help her. If not, it would be easier for him. Somehow he believed first option was more likely.

-My point exactly. Your clothing has their attention and your words don't. I'd strongly recommend you to try and to find something … less revealing. You don't want me angry at you, believe me.

He was starting to sound a lot like Wolverine. Not very pleasant thought, but not as repulsive as he expected it to be. And at least he got Emma Frost to think about his words.

-If you insist. Anything else?

That simple? Smile at her lips was more than a bit disturbing, but officially he had nothing to complain about. Not to mention that there actually was something else.

-Just reminding you that since the reconstruction of Danger Room is finally finished we have training session tonight. Eight o'clock exactly. Don't be late. Oh, and figure out how to be useful to us. Shouldn't be very hard, should it?

It seemed that even if he decided to wait for her reply there would be none. Not that he wanted to check that anyway. It felt strangely good to stop being 'good guy' for a moment. Wolverine was having too bad influence on him and Emma Frost was giving him too good opportunity to give in to that influence. For once Scott Summers didn't care.


	2. Chapter 2

When Charles Xavier first approached her and offered teacher's position in his Institute, it all sounded like a dream coming true. Mutant school, place where one wasn't rejected because of what he was. Safe haven, somewhere to belong to. Something that gave her chance to make a difference. She agreed instantly only after realising Charles Xavier used her as a backup. If it wasn't for Jean Grey's death Emma Frost would not be needed. She really thought she was able to deal with this. The only condition she laid down was that she was not replacing Jean Grey. She was Emma Frost and she was doing things her own way. She should have noticed it was accepted too easily.

She had no wish to compete with someone long ago gone, but everyone felt overwhelming need to compare her to their precious Jean. Their thoughts breaking through her mental barriers, whispering into her mind. 'Not welcomed here' - was nicest way to put it. They didn't even need to see her, much less talk to her, to know they didn't like her. She was not Jean, that seemed to be enough for everyone. Emma sometimes wondered if she killed Jean Grey with her own hands and managed to somehow forget that. Judging by Institute inhabitants' attitude that was quite possible.

What made it worst was she liked it here. If she was able to get free of omnipresent ghost of 'one and only', if she was able to block out all hateful thoughts, if she could forget she was not wanted here, she could believe she was home. She wanted to be home. Wishful thinking. She should have refused Xavier the moment she saw his unwillingness. It was too late now, for she never ran away. That left her only one option. Head high, mental shields to place, her most revealing attire on and everyone can go to hell. She came to stay and if anyone didn't like it, it was solely their problem.

It was almost fun to see students practically drooling over her. And even though she was pretty sure they were much too young for some thoughts she picked from them it was still better that constant hatred. What decided it was the fact they never looked at Jean that way. That was something she wasn't compared to her in. Even if only because of the clothing they were finally seeing _her_. There was no way she was giving that up. Semi-order to change her clothes was inconvenient but easily dealt with. After all 'less revealing' could be understood in different ways.

What troubled her was the second part of their conversation. She knew he had been Jean's boyfriend. Would have known even without Xavier telling her. Cyclops was practically mentally screaming at her to get out. Emma had no doubt he would repeat I aloud were it not for Professor Xavier's orders. Hating her for her very existence was one thing though, doubting her abilities was entirely another. She could still hear sarcasm in his voice when he told her to 'figure out how to be useful'. She didn't have to prove herself to him nor to anybody else. Did she?

---

Emma did indeed change before joining others in Danger Room. She even went as far as choosing the most 'less revealing' clothes she had. It wasn't her fault that that particular clothing clang to her as a second skin. Judging from students' reaction her change of clothes didn't have the effect in was meant to have. But that wasn't her problem, really.

She made it to the Danger Room seven minutes before eight. Despite being early she was still the last one to come. Emma had no doubt that such a chance could not possibly be missed. It turned out she was right, for when Cyclops started talking his voice was practically dripping with sarcasm.

-Now that all of us are finally here, we can finally start. I want everyone to remember, this is about team work. That means you have to stay out of our way.

Last sentence was directed solely at Emma. It looked she was a liability to them even before she was part of them. That had to be expected, but she still hoped they would be able to set personal feeling aside. Anyway not that it was over already.

-Of course, I do. You _did_ tell me to think of something useful. That surely doesn't include working alongside you.

That sounded even more sarcastically than Cyclops' tirade. And by the look of it had more effect. It was obviously going the wrong way and Emma was a bit relieved when Charles Xavier's voice interrupted them.

-Now that you are indeed all here I believe it's time to tell you what you will be dealing with today. I've simulated Magneto attacking humans at the street. More than unlikely situation, but nevertheless. Your objective is to stop him and to avoid any casualties. You have as much time as you need. I highly believe that Danger Room will react to all your powers as if the situation was real. That includes your telepathy too, Emma. Magneto's powers are also simulated as realistically as possible. I hope I do not need to explain what that means to you, Logan. Now, if everything is clear, shall we start?

It looked like magic. Previously empty room turning into crowded street. Emma however had no time for wondering or sightseeing. People were running screaming from the figure in the centre of the whirlwind of metal objects. Some were being hit by Magneto's improvised weapons, some knocked down by other refugees, few managed to get to relative safety. X-men wasted no time, Cyclops already shouting out orders. Emma was left out of whatever plan they had, if any. And right now that suited her just fine. She really had no wish to jump into the fight only to be hitted by something heavy.

First of all, it was said 'no causalities'. It took her less than a minute to turn panic flight into some sort of organised retreat. Her telepathy did work as if it was real either because of more-than-advanced technology or to Xavier's interference. Personally she believed it was the latter, but it was fine with her anyway. Emma then reached out to other X-men minds.

-That should be more effective than shouting.

And far more fun, at least to her. Not that with Xavier watching she could cross any boundaries, but still. Besides, once they understood what was happening, her 'team-mates' reaction was really priceless. Especially Woverine's more than vivid images of what he was going to do to her.

-I was told to be useful, remember?

No one had anything to say to that. Emma was almost sure that more than anything they were angry at her for coming up with something none of them thought of, not ever Saint Jean. After all it _was_ effective.

---

They really were great team, Emma had to admit. And they really didn't not need her. And it was not like she could do much to help them until they wanted to co-operate. Overall she decided that training went well enough. Magneto was actually defeated and had to flee. And it only took eight minutes for Cyclops to explain them how bad they were. Surprisingly it took even less for Wolverine to explain it was all due to bad leadership. As far as Emma knew it was dangerously close to the record.

-OK, people. Everybody is free to go. I'll be waiting for you tomorrow, same time. Emma, you stay. Please.

That took her by surprise. Cyclops was displeased with her, that she could sense. But _that _much? He tried to sound calmer than he really was but was failing miserably. Or she was sensing too much from him. She considered looking into his head for a moment, but quickly decided it was not worth it. Xavier would try to eat her alive after this and that was not something she was looking forward to.

-I will let it pass for now, but you should have noticed we have uniforms. What you are wearing is not looking like one. Not even close. I want that corrected by tomorrow.

Emma arched her brow in feign surprise. She really should have expected this. Probably she never fully believed someone could try to get her into … this. She smiled as sweetly as she could.

-Sorry to disappoint you, darling. But only way you are getting me to wear this is by using brute force. And you want do that to me, will you?

Danger Room door could not be slammed as it went into and out of the wall. Exactly what Emma needed now. She knew that as the door closed behind her Scott Summers distinctively heard snake hissing.


	3. Chapter 3

In about a week Scott Summers almost got used to having Emma Frost around. Although that didn't mean he was enjoying it even for a little bit. He was still trying something in her costume he could tell was against school rules. No such luck, so far. Emma was careful not to wear exposing dresses anymore. And even though in Scott's opinion none of her clothes were suitable for the school formally he had nothing to blame her for. Well, except for still not wearing uniform. True enough they settled into some sort of routine in Danger Room sessions. As they were still fighting Magneto, who due to his helmet could not be affected telepathically, Emma was making sure that there were no innocent victims and that everyone could telepathically reach others. It took some time to adjust to other presence in their minds, but they managed. Logan once claimed Emma took control of his body _making _him to follow orders and for a moment Scott was sure those two would be having a fight. Not that he minded, but he was the leader. It was later that day that Logan suggested to literally push Emma into the uniform. As tempting as it sounded Scott had to reluctantly decline. He was not _that_ desperate yet. But he was already close enough. Talking to Professor didn't help much either.

-I'm afraid there is nothing to be done.I cannot bend her, Scott. And I mostcertainly do not want to break her. Once she feels she is part of this school she will act accordingly. And no, Wolverine was completely different case. I had something he wanted, or at least he thought I did. The only thing I could offer Emma was teaching place here. We can only wait now.

What Scott did understand from that short conversation was that as long as Emma Frost wasn't killing anyone Charles Xavier was ready to overlook anything she did. Not exactly comforting thought. But not the one to make Scott overlook that too.

---

Another day he saw her walking alongside Professor towards Cerebro. Quite logical actually, Cerebro was meant for telepaths and as one Emma was bound to know as much about it as possible. It also looked that unlike Jean she was powerful enough to use it without any danger. He never asked that but he saw the present scene quite a few times already. It was obvious that Professor was teaching Emma more about Cerebro than he taught Jean. There was no reason to be furious about it but Scott still was. He was already deciding to turn around and leave when Emma turned and headed towards him.

-I can understand you hating me for being like _her_. I can even understand you hating me for being different from _her_. But I can't understand you hating me for both at the same time. I hope you don't mind making up your mind, darling.

And then she was already catching up with Professor clearly not interested in whatever response Scott could give, not that there was any anyway. It was already becoming a tradition, their conversations broken abruptly by either of them another left without any chance to answer. He almost wasn't angry by that anymore. Almost.

---

Scott was so deep in taking his motorcycle apart, he only reacted when she was already sitting on chair left from his previous lesson. Motorcycle forgotten he turned to her half-amused half-angry. What was Emma Frost doing in the garage, especially when everyone in the school knew it was _his_ time to work there? And she certainly shouldn't sit looking like she came to stay. He'd still not decided if he'd just be content with throwing her out or if he'd enjoy every moment of it. It looked like he was not going to get any answers until he asked the questions. Not that he actually expected Emma to be polite anyway.

-So, what brings you here? Somehow I don't think you suddenly became interested in mechanics.

-And why not? May be it was my childhood dream. OK, it actuallywasn't. We are just having practical lesson today.

She sounded as if it was explaining everything. To him though there was absolutely no connection between lesson practice and Emma Frost sitting here, annoying him. If she was having a lesson now she shouldn't be here in the first place. He was sure his face expression reflected his confusion, because Emma continued her explanations without further questions.

-The topic of today's assignment is 'saying 'no' without saying it'. I made a deal with the students. Should they be able to find me within half an hour, they are not having the test I prepared for them.

Scott almost bursted out laughing at that. If she gave them more than five minutes she was destined to lose. It was more like 'saying 'yes'' kind of game. No way could someone hide from the bunch of over-energetic kinds for such a long time. And she still hadn't answered his question.

-And you decided to come here and annoy me instead?

-Well, that's certainly a bonus. However I figured out no one is going to come here looking for me. Not while you are here.

Logical enough, he would give her that. It was common knowledge that two of them couldn't stand each other. And that was exactly what made all her logical constructions useless.

-Then I guess I'll just have to make you leave. Or leave myself. Or keep it simple and just tell them you are here.

For a moment Scott was sure she was going to laugh. But the moment was gone and the only thing Emma did was sending him bemused glare. She obviously knew something he didn't. At least yet.

-Sorry to disappoint you once again, dear, but we are playing by the rules. First of all, no help is allowed. Should you do anything to help them, they automatically lose. Second, no powers are allowed. Combined with the fact that I'm allowed to hide anywhere at the Institute grounds it is quite certain they are not coming in here. And even if they are, it's going to be enough for them to see you here.

-And because of your 'first rule' I'm not allowed to tell them anything. That is what you mean?

-Exactly. See, this is really simple. Even you are able to understand.

She did smile this time, even though smile never reached her eyes. Scott was not sure how exactly he himself felt. Not like smiling, that for sure. It looked like he was stuck with her for – what was it again – half an hour. He was sure that should he try something –anything – to get her out of here, there will be _a lot_ of noise in the process and he will be the one blamed for _helping_ the students. Students losing a bet, he could live with. But Emma Frost winning was another thing entirely. He decided to try something a bit different.

-And I thought you could just make them walk past you noticing nothing. Seems like I did overestimate you.

-No powers. Shouldn't be that hard to remember, really. That means I can't use my telepathy either. Charles agreed to keep an eye on us all. Especially on me, as it seems. Made me block out everything.

Last two sentences were muttered disapprovingly, clearly meant more to herself than to Scott. Not that he couldn't understand Professor's motives. Quite the opposite exactly. Then another thought came into his head.

-And aren't you breaking the rules right now? I'm actually helping you by not telling anyone you are here.

-You wish. I'm not supposed to hide from anyone besides my students. Should you tell them I'm not here, then yes you are helping me. But by asking you they are breaking the rules. And you telling them before they can ask is also considered 'helping'. Leaves you no choice, doesn't it.

-You thought just about everything, didn't you?

He was not sure if he meant it to be heard by Emma or not. Judging from her triumphant glare she did hear it though. Not that he minded much. The worst thing was that he had run out of arguments. It did look like she though about everything. Or she could easily just lie to him. Not that he had any safe way to control that. All of a sudden Emma frowned a little.

-Not about everything it seems. I still have to spend all this time in your company.

Now he was sure that if he somehow managed not to kill her while she sat there, he should be considered a saint. Then again he was not actually sure he could resist the temptation. Emma bended forward looking at the tools Scott had around him. And 'absolutely accidentally' allowing him to look deep into her costume cut. Not that he had any wish to do so. It was just the way she sat, nothing more. Nothing more…

-So, you actually know how to use all these?

-And you actually care?

There was probably a bit more sarcasm in his voice than was necessary. But Emma Frost and mechanics just didn't fit. Emma shrugged, seemingly deciding to ignore his tone of voice for at least now.

-Not really. But I have to be able to tell I at least tried to have a decent conversation with you.

---

Scott was actually surprised that half an hour didn't last for eternity as he secretly suspected it would. Nor did he go on and kill or seriously injure his unwanted companion. In general it was almost civil. Emma had indeed been right about students not coming to look for her in the garage. Something Scott found rather disappointing. It looked like he had a perfect material for his next tactics lecture though. No way was he thanking Emma for that though.

Emma had already opened the door then turned back to him. Another one of their so called 'traditions'. No leaving without some kind of witty comment.

-You know, I actually like it, when you forget to hate me.

This time her eyes smiled as well. She was right he sudennly understood. Hewas sure he still didn't like her, but somewhere during their almost-conversation hehad forgotten he hated her.Almost against his will Scott smiled back. Strangely enough he liked that too.

-Better not get used to it though.

---

A/N:

**Harpiebird: **And what exactly makes you think it could possibly be anything else:)

**SM: **I found one. Didn't like it though.


	4. Chapter 4

-This is totally not fair!

Emma supressed a smile. It looked like for Jubilation Lee everything that made her work was 'not fair'. The girl wasn't stupid, just too lazy. Emma was sure that with just a little push in right direction things could be changed for better. However, in Emma's opinion, when it came to teaching methods Charles Xavier was a bit obesessed with the 'free will' concept.

-Last time I checked, miss Lee, giving homework was totally legal. Of course, if you have oter information, you are welkomed to share.

Not that she actully expected Jubilee to back down, but one had to try. Truly enough, girl looked almost exited by an obstacle.

-Well, having private life is also legal. I bet you find spending all your time studying attractive, but – surprise! – I don't. I actually have better things to do than writhing these essay of yours.

Now that was uncalled for. Such thing as freedom of speech surely had every right for existence, but the same could be said about respect. Jubilee had come too close to playing with fire.

-And I thought studying was what school is about. But if that concerns your 'private life', then of course. Let's make it 'How I spent summer' essay instead. Five hundred words. Think you can find enough time for that?

-I'll try.

Jubilee tried her best not to start jumping around the classroom, Emma could tell that even without telepathy. Yes, something clearly had to be done.

-Glad to hear that. Now that I know of your extremely hard life, I'll try not to burden you too much, Miss Lee. Unfortunately you will have to speak to Professor Xavier himself to change anything about your schedule. But I am sure he will be most understandable.

She did allow herself a small smile this time. Emma seriously doubted Jubilee would actually go to Xavier, but even if she would that changed nothing. If the girl didn't want to study that was her own problem. Should she get less that twenty percent in the upcoming test, then and only then did it turn into Emma's. And the school rules, everyone seemed to be so fond of, stated that everyone had to deal with his own problems. Jubilee was destined to fail, she just didn't know it yet.

-If there are no more complains, it's all for today.

---

Emma reacted out of pure instinct, reaching out with her mind almost before fully understanding what was happening. Jubilee and Bobby froze unmoving, their powers a moment away from lashing out to hit the other one.

-I should probably have expected something like that from you, Miss Lee. But I did think you were more reasonable than that, Mister Drake. Using your powers against each other is not only against school rules, it's against common sense as well.

Emma suddenly felt her control over students' minds breaking. Charles. And his faithful lap-dog right beside him. If she didn't know better, she could swear Scott Summers was deliberately stalking her.

-I believe, so are your actions too, Emma.

Great. It looked like Charles Xavier was going to reprimand her as if she was his student. And in front of the students, no less. She had to stay calm. Emma Frost never lost her temper. Even if she really wanted to.

-In that case, Charles, I'm sorry. I never thought saving students' lives was against school rules or common sense. I will be sure to let them kill each other next time.

-**_You know this is not what I'm talking about. I warned you about abusing your powers before._**

At least he decided to switch to telepathic conversation. That allowed her to be less concerned about what she said. Her happiness though was short-lived as someone else decided to join the discussion.

-You disappoint me, Emma. Surely someone like you could find some other way to explain those two their behavior is not acceptable.

Sarcasm in Scott's words gave them exactly the opposite meaning. Students, who had gathered around, fell silent. Quarrel between Charles Xavier and Emma Frost was amusing, quarrel between Scott Summers and Emma Frost was probably the most popular entertainment in the mansion by now. Emma would not be surprised, should students start betting on who of the two of them would kill another one first.

-_**Abusing, Charles. I'm still allowed to **use **them.**_

-I didn't know you were such an expert it psychology and telepathy, Scott dear. Personally I'd never had thought about defining it as 'an unacceptable behavior'. Perhaps I should just leave this matter in your hand then?

He was bound to agree, that Emma was sure of. She could even imagine the general idea of his future speech. Something about not breaking school rules and not fighting on school grounds. Was he really naïve enough to think that would work?

-_**Taking control over other's body is definitely more than just **using_ **_your powers. I had told you, I could just block your abilities. And that I will, should you continue in the same fashion._**

-Yes, perhaps you should. You'd 'helped' enough for today.

Scott's words barely registered in her mind. Even Xavier was not strong enough to completely erase her powers. But while she stayed in the Institute, he could neutralize all her efforts to use them. Especially if he'd influence her mind with Cerebro beforehand.

**_-You won't!_**

_**-You don't want to find out, Emma. Because I most certainly will.**_

The first wave of panic subsided and Emma was once again able to think clearly. She could always leave. Strangely enough, she didn't want to, but that was still an option. After all she had long ago forgotten when was the last time she played by the rules that weren't her own. She surely was not doing that now. Her smile was almost wicked.

-_You** approached me, Charles, not the other way around. You want me as your ally. And you most certainly don't want me as your enemy.**_

-Settled then. Mister Drake, I want an essay about your talk with Mr. Summers on my desk first thing tomorrow morning. Should you somehow find time, Miss Lee, I would appreciate the same from you. And I'm definitely looking forward to you describing me your methods, Scott.

Nobody tried to stop or say anything to her as she made her way back to the mansion.

---

A/N:

**Sketty24: **No reason at all. That's just how I'm used to write. And yes it looks like changes my formatting quite a bit(i.e. no tabulation). If it's really hard to read that way,I'll try to start using quotation marks.Notpromising anything though. And I'mglad you like it. :)


	5. Chapter 5

-You _talked _to her? With all my respect, Sir, _talking_ is not going to change anything.

Scott Summers sincerely believed problems should be solved as peacefully as possible. The fact that he managed to co-exist with Wolverine had proved that more than enough. Right now though he felt he was seriously wrong to think no one could possibly irritate him than Wolverine did. 'Talking' was clearly not an option when dealing with Emma Frost.

-And what other options did I have, Scott? Taking her mind under my control? What would the difference between us be then? Besides, I'm afraid our talk included blackmail as well. One would think that was bound to work.

Blackmail? All right, may be talking could be effective. Then again, Scott was pretty sure there should be more enthusiasm in Xavier's voice. He was not sure if Professor had heard his thoughts or if his face expression was _that_ obvious. Anyway his unspoken question was answered.

- I should probably specify that blackmailing was done by the both sides. I guess that is called a draw.

Now that was something completely unexpected. Scott had no doubt Xavier had every opportunity to blackmail Emma Frost. But what could she possibly reply with?

- Both sides? You don't want to say that she knows something she can blackmail you with, do you?

Xavier's smile caught Scott completely off guard. It looked like he himself managed to overlook any humour in his question.

-It's more like _I_ know something. You see, according to Cerebro Emma Frost is probably the most powerful telepath on Earth, excluding me. She might not know that, but she knows just how much I want her here.

Scott didn't know if he wanted to laugh or to cry out in frustration. That woman told she would go away and Xavier was more that ready to forgive her everything? Now that was absolutely bizarre. If that were for him to decide, he'd gladly show her exactly where the exit was.

-So she threatened you with going away? She took control over two students only because they were playing. And you are afraid she won't stay?

-Yes, something like that. I do agree with you that she more than overreacted today, but try to look at this and at her from the different point of view.

That was becoming more and more complicated. And he liked it less and less with every second. What was there to look at? They had psycho in the school and a powerful one. As if Wolverine alone wasn't enough.

-And what shall I see?

-That, I don't know. What I do know though is that I founded this school to help those who needed help. All of them.

Was that supposed to mean Emma Frost needed help? This time Scott did laugh. He really should have known better than to even start this conversation. From the first day Professor Xavier showed quite clearly he wanted that woman here. And ever since he did everything to achieve that wish of his. Obviously what others thought didn't count.

-I shall go now, Professor.

It wasthe second time in less thana monthScott Summers wanted to slam Charles Xavier's office door.

---

Scott knew that being the telepath it was natural for her to sense him coming. Still that was unnerving for him. Almost every time he entered the room she was in, she looked like she was waiting and he was dangerously late. And if she wasn't, that meant he was too insignificant to pay attention to. Not that it mattered to him, but wasn't that a bit too much? Right now Emma was sited behind her teacher's desk, looking at him expectantly.

-What do I owe the pleasure, Scott?

-I wouldn't actually call it 'pleasure', Emma. But I do believe we have a conversation to finish.

Aside from the fact that she was telepath, did she really think he would just brush the recent incident aside? Or that anyone could talk him out of not liking Emma Frost.

- _You_ might. The only unfinished business _I_ have with you is getting to know your 'teaching methods'. I'd prefer to have them in writing though.

Right. She never walked away in the middle of the discussion. Either that or one of them was hallucinating. And as if he really was going to write down anything just to amuse her.

-Does that mean you still feel taking mental-control over students is perfectly normal?

-They were going to kill each other.

Scott breathed out sharply. There we go again. Did she really believe that or was she just trying to justify her actions? Either was he didn't like it.

-They were not 'going to kill each other'. They _were _breaking school rules, but nothing of _that_ sort of things. Believe me, they are quite capable of handling their powers _that_ much.

-Robert might actually be. But Jubilation still thinks her power is almost absolutely harmless. And that it is not. Hitted by it, I doubt Robert would be able to keep the necessary control level. Even if they managed to stay alive, they would still be severely injured. And we still don't have a doctor here.

Presented like that, her logic _did_ make sense. Not that he was ever going to admit that to anyone, especially to her. So Scott pushed unwanted thought aside and concentrated on Emma's last sentence instead. Indeed, they somehow managed to live without medical personnel ever since … Alkali Lake.

-No, we don't. Actually I think I should advise Professor to find someone qualified enough to fill that position. Best part of it being, we won't have _you _around anymore.

Emma's expression was almost curious. Was that because he didn't start arguing over her theory or because he actually agreed with her, Scott wasn't sure. Nor did it matter much.

-Are you trying to say Charles doesn't have enough money to pay both of us? Somehow, I seriously doubt that. And that means, I absolutely agree with the first part of your suggestion. See, we don't necessary have to be enemies, Scott dear.

That was something Scott found very hard to believe. Right now he was pondering over some things he could do to never have to deal with the woman in front of him ever again. Too late had he remembered he was talking with telepath.

- As much as I appreciate the initiative, darling, I'd prefer something that doesn't involve optic blast of yours. Hope you don't mid too much?

Now Scott was pretty sure she had influenced his mind somehow. Either she or Xavier. That was the only way Emma Frost would be able to survive for so long with him around.


	6. Chapter 6

For a moment Emma simply stood unmoving enjoying the effect. As much as she was by now used to wearing clothes she considered 'modest', it felt good to leave those restrictions aside. By the looks of others present in room, they liked that too. She could sense envy from the majority of females, but none of them looked forward to killing her. Something that could be considered as major improvement. Men were just lustful, pure and simple. Emma frowned inwardly. Correction, all men but one.

-"And exactly where are you going in that … lingerie?"

Surely she couldn't possibly do anything _that_ bad to have to deal with Scott Summers as a punishment. It sometimes looked to her, like that man's sole purpose in life was driving her crazy. Not that she was far behind him, of course. It was few days ago that she purely accidentally found another way to irritate him. It never occurred to her to act try to seduce him. May be because she knew it was useless, may be because she hated him too much. But somehow it turned out, that acting like she was actually trying to was more fun, than she could ever imagine.

-"And you'd prefer me to stay with you? I shall see what I can do about this."

Emma offered Scott one of her most charming smiles. She wouldn't, of course. But she was enjoying his reaction too much, to feel guilty about lying. Some students giggled silently. Well, she could always tell she was trying to make herself part of a 'family'.

"Besides, Scott dear, you really should see my lingerie. You'd never confuse my outfit with it then."

Now, who knew Scott Summers could actually blush. Emma almost wished she didn't have to go anywhere. That was turning into really interesting thing. Would be turning into really interesting thing if not for interruption to come, that's it. 'Interruption' in the form of three girls didn't make her waiting.

-"We're ready, Miss Frost."

Attention snapped to the three girls, who had just entered the room. Emma was pretty sure that was not in her contract. But no matter what she got out of Scott's head, she preferred not to angry Charles Xavier unless absolutely necessary. At least for some time. That's why, when he asked to take three students into the town with her, she albeit reluctantly agreed. It seemed others found that idea as bad as she did.

-"And where do you think, you are going, kid?"

Emma sometimes wasn't sure if she envied Rogue or pitied her. Wolverine tried to act as if he didn't care, but he was obviously over-protective of the girl. And Emma didn't need to read his mind to know, she was far from being in his trustworthy persons' list. Rogue's problem. Should she decide to stay in the mansion, Emma would not object. Even Jubilee and Kitty alone would more than enough for her to deal with.

-"Shopping. And Ah'll be fine, Logan, promise."

No such luck then. Judging from Wolverine's grunting he knew better than to argue. Scott looked relieved to be forgotten and Ororo was nowhere in sight. It looked to Emma, like she was stuck with three teenagers for too long time. Charles would better appreciate that.

-"Really, Logan. Have you seen what are they wearing? We are just going to fix that. Come, girls."

All the way to her car Emma was waiting for six claws to slice her open and hoping for her companions to change their minds. Nether happened.

---

-"And I thought, we were to not attract unnecessary attention."

The comment was made after yet another man stumbled, eyes glued to Emma. Something all of the girls found very unnerving. Emma herself did not see why they should be so nervous. If things got really nasty, she could always use the fact Charles Xavier was no were near, to lecture her. However, judging from her experience, 'nasty' was highly unlikely.

-"Not exactly. We were not to attract attention to the Institute. Do you really think anyone will remember you? Or my face? And that automatically means, they won't even think about what school we are from. Discreet enough for you?"

Unless of course, some teenagers will suddenly decide to practice using their powers. Theoretically, they should know better. Practically though, Emma picked up some thoughts she extremely didn't like. She must have been truly insane, to agree to this.

-"Suppose you are right. That still doesn't mean you have to walk around wearing almost nothing."

Now that was exactly what she needed. Getting fashion advice from teenager, at whose clothes she could hardly look without pity. There were limits even to her liking those kids. And she was awfully close to them ever since they left the mansion. Didn't these teenagers have any self-preservation instinct?

-"_That_ surely doesn't. But for the future: before you are going to lecture me on anything, think of arguments stronger than 'I don't like it'."

Not that she would definitely listen to them either, but let the girl have her illusions for at least a while. What Emma was wondering about was the fact that none of her companions had asked where exactly had she taken them. They hadn't been here before, that much she was sure of. As far as she could tell, they were using to doing all their shopping solely in the mall. That much was evident even from their clothing. Something she was going to fix as soon as possible.

-"Now, if we are finished discussing my outfit, I propose we get down to the business."

Emma pushed open the door of the boutique, she had chosen as their destination. If they were going to waste money, they were at least going to waste it on something worthy. Sure thing, with that Summers-Cerberus her options were not as wide as she would like. Nevertheless she was determined to cope.

-"Ni-ice. But next time why don't we find something closer to the parking lot?"

Jubilee's statement was deliberately ignored. If she wished girl could explore 'something closer' on her own. Emma was not wasting her time on it. Shop assistant was already near them. Taking into consideration girls' taste it would probably be wiser not to give them too much freedom, Emma decided. It was hard to find something inappropriate her, but better not to take chances.

-"Think, you can find something suitable for young ladies here?"

---

A/N: I actually tried to put quotation marks around spoken words this time. Hope, that will make reading easier.


	7. Chapter 7

So Emma Frost did have fashion taste, even Scott Summers had to admit that. It looked like the whole school had gathered downstairs that evening. Scott assumed most of them hoped that the trio would drive Emma crazy. At least he himself did. When three energetic girls filled mansion with loud laughter and made living room look small, he noticed they were already wearing new clothes and had to acknowledge the fact that Emma had a good taste in fashion. When the woman in question entered a room few moments later, still dressed in what looked too much like lingerie to him, Scott found himself disappointed in girls' abilities. Couldn't they at least lose her somewhere along the way?

-"Scott dear, you were waiting for me? I'm flattered. And I still need to show you the difference between my lingerie and my usual clothing."

There it was again. She didn't mean that, couldn't possibly mean that. But nevertheless she was tempting him. Hints more that transparent and even more impossible. He didn't need to be telepath to know she hated him. Should she really be_ that_ eager to jump into the bed with enemy? And should he really care _that_ much for her attempts?

-"Actually, Emma, you need to be in the Danger Room in four minutes. Think you can manage that?"

Truth be told, the same could be said about every other X-men, himself included. But others at least didn't have a handful of bags to carry upstairs. And that made Emma Frost perfect candidate for being late. And for having a detention because of that. Scott's spirits lifted a little.

-"I believe I will. The offer still stands though, think about it. Rogue, leave your bags to Kitty and Jubilee and go change. You heard what our leader said, training session in four minutes."

It wasn't the sarcasm in her voice that left him speechless. After all, there was no one in the mansion who didn't knew the two of them loathed each other. And nether of them ever tried to convince students' otherwise. It was the fact that Rogue merely nodded and rushed into the basement, trusting her friends to take care of her purchases. Professor Xavier would have noticed mind-control, wouldn't he? Given the opportunity he would still accuse Emma of that, just in case. But she had already gone upstairs, leaving Scott with no option but to follow Rogue.

---

It surely wasn't his day. First of all Emma somehow did manage to make it in time. Of course Scott knew, she had an advantage of not wearing the uniform. Should she come in her lingerie, he would have understood. But she was wearing her usual outfit, and that made no sense to him. Shouldn't it take longer for woman to get ready? The real problems started though when today's exercise was revealed.

-"I had complaints about letting you only deal with Magneto. If you feel you are ready, I'm surely not going to stop you."

Scott was pretty sure they had to thank Wolverine for that. Adamantium didn't let him to get anywhere near Magneto unless the latter was unconscious and he didn't like that one bit. When Danger Room scenario was activated Wolverine was once again on the top of Scott's 'hate list'.

The scene was dangerously close to the one he remembered. There were no Sabertooth or Toad alongside Magneto this time, their places taken by Mystique and Pyro. Otherwise it all looked the same way it did at that evening, when Magneto kidnapped Rogue. Policemen stood unmoving, facing their own guns. Scott couldn't help but remember Charles Xavier himself had admitted defeat in that situation. He had to think something out, but he couldn't. They had not been noticed yet, Magneto deep in the conversation with someone who looked like local authority, but all it would take was one wrong move and dozens of bullets would find their targets.

**_-"If he'll miss the first time, will you be able to bring him down?"_**

Scott nearly jumped at the voice in his head. Too deep in his thoughts he had almost forgotten he wasn't alone. And how on Earth was Emma going to make Magneto miss? Even if she did possess telekinesis, there were too many bullets to stop.

_**-"'How' is **my** problem entirely. You were the one talking about teamwork and usefulness. Deal with consequences. I can give you about seven seconds. Will that be enough?"**_

If she would fulfill her promise, they really had a chance. Theoretically Scott could hit Magneto with optic blast right from here. The problem was master of magnetism would still have at least one moment to realize what was happening. And one moment was all that was needed to send those bullets flying. Simulation or not it all came down to the lives of people unlucky enough to get involved. Never in his life was Scott able to tell why he made that decision. That didn't matter at that moment though.

-"**_You better know, what you are doing, Emma. Now get out of my head. _**All right, people. Magneto is mine and Emma's concern. You come into play as soon as those guns are disabled. Wolverine, Storm, you take care of Mystique. Iceman, Rogue, you try to handle Pyro."

Scott wasn't sure what made him give orders aloud. Emotions most probably. It was more than enough to base all actions on the simple promise given by the person he couldn't stand, no need to become even more dependant. Strangely enough Emma didn't seem to mind. By the look on her face Scott couldn't be sure she was listening at all. It actually took few more seconds before she snapped out of her trance.

-"Just hit him, whenever you are ready."

Scott silently promised himself to tell her exactly what he thought about people who rummaged in his head without his permission. That would however have to wait; right now there were more pressing matters to handle. Obviously other X-men trusted him more than he trusted Emma, for they cautiously changed their positions, looking ready to strike. Scott took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

Optic blast hit Magneto straight into the chest and next thing Scott knew were dozens of guns firing simultaneously and dozens of people falling down. Only the fact that one of them almost instantly leaped to his feet had saved Emma Frost from getting hit by Cyclops's power.

-"No need to shoot me, really. They are all alive and well."

Remaining police officers did indeed rise on their feet one by one, as they made sure there was no more thread. Magneto would not regain consciousness for few more hours. Wolverine seemed to enjoy himself fighting with Mystique, Iceman was successfully dealing with Pyro; Storm and Rogue watching from sidelines, ready to help should they be needed. Making certain he was not needed Scott turned his attention fully to Emma, something clicking in his mind.

-"You made them fall on the ground? _That_ was your plan?"

He should remember to ask for details next time she would have some idea. Or he should decline it instantly. Emma just shruggered as if nothing special happened.

-"To be honest, I 'programmed' them. As I said it takes several seconds from the moment trigger starts moving until bullet finds its target. I just made sure, they started acting as soon as trigger started moving. It worked nicely, I must say."

'Worked nicely'? Scott had quite a few things to say about that. He didn't. It was _his_ decision after all. He should have known better than to agree to something not knowing what it was. Even if that _did_ work it was sure to provide him with a headache.

---

Today was surely 'I hate Emma Frost' day for Scott Summers. Nothing should have been able to happen at ten o'clock in the evening. Not when students where already in bed or in the worst case heading there. That had happened exactly when he was checking on some younger students.

-"We are going to get them tonight, aren't we?"

Phrase caught his attention immediately. Where there some nigh-battles going on in the school? The wise thing was to ask Xavier about that. Telepath was sure to get all the information from the boy's head. The right thing to do, at least for Scott, was to ask the boy himself.

-"And exactly whom are you going 'to get' tonight?"

He had expected some excuses and unconvincing lies. Strangely enough boy had willingly answered.

-"Pirates, of course! Not the real ones sadly. But they are quite convincing for a dream. The five of us, we are the team. Like X-men, only we are fighting pirates."

He was telling something else, explaining in details exactly how great their team was, but Scott wasn't listening. Five boys having the same dream was a bit too suspicious to be pure coincidence. And he knew exactly who was responsible.


	8. Chapter 8

-"Pirates, Emma? Didn't think that was your stile."

Instead of slamming the door as she wanted to, Emma made herself to close it as slowly and silently as possible. Waking anyone else was not going to make any good, quite the opposite more likely. And she should probably reconsider the idea of Scott Summers stalking her. What would he do here otherwise? What was more important now though was how he knew.

-"I'm flattered, Scott. To know me that well…"

Reading his thoughts wasn't probably the best thing to do. It was however the quickest and that decided it. What she saw, was something she probably should have expected. How long could children keep secrets anyway? That was her mistake and it looked like pay day had come. She would have mind-wiped Scott without a second thought, if there was at least tiny chance for her to get away with that. But there was no way she would be able to hide her act from Xavier. As much as she hated to admit it that meant negotiations.

-"Apparently not well enough. How long was this going on? Just don't tell me I got it all wrong. Or that your intentions were nothing but honorable. "

So much for handling things quietly. They certainly were going to wake half the school up and that's if they were lucky. It looked that if she wanted to get away with this there were sacrifices to be made.

-"In case you hadn't noticed, everyone else is sleeping. How about we go downstairs and talk."

-"Are you suggesting a cease-fire, Emma?"

So she surprised him. Nothing extraordinary when considered that she surprised herself as well. More unexpected was the fact, that he actually considered her offer. Even if almost entirely because he imagined what she could make it look like, should they really wake someone. Alone in the dark hallway… Emma almost liked the idea.

-"Something like that, yes. Just don't get the wrong impression."

-"Never. All right, it's almost eleven now. I'll forget I can't stand you from eleven until…let's say one o'clock."

Two hours of 'civilized' conversation? More than enough, from her point of view. But right now Emma was not going to argue. What had to be done, that would be done. Even if she actually had to be nice to Scott Summers.

-"It's a deal then."

---

-"Now, how about you explain me why are several students having the common dream. And why that dream develops from night to night?"

Two of them were now seating at kitchen table. Emma could tell Scott was still more than eager to accuse her in every crime imaginable, but he was keeping his word. It even looked like she had better chances than she had hoped for.

-"Therapy. Five of them were so eager to become X-men, they forgot there is more to it than simple fighting. I just gave them an opportunity to have their own adventures."

-"By putting some fantasies into their minds night after night?"

Emma knew she was too used to eluding confessions and sincerity. Too used may be, because even when sincerity was the best way imaginable it was too hard to stop pretending. Probably that wasn't normal to try to conceal something that was not wrong. Old habits die hard though. Besides she could – she would – prove her case to Scott. But she knew Charles Xavier well enough to know she would be unable to do same with him.

-"If you mean that what those children dream about is my creation – and that's exactly what you mean – I have to disappoint you. I just made sure they did share a dream and the dream continued next night. The rest was their own fantasy. As you found out, they wanted pirates. Pirates they got."

-"Get. Out. Of. My. Head. Besides, how do you know they are not going to prefer those dreams to reality?"

Emma suppressed a smile. She actually expected stronger resistance. Right now though Scott Summers was resisting her explanation more out of habit than anything else. Nothing comes for free, but making role model X-men her accomplice was most probably worth it.

-"You have talked to them. Do they seem 'other-worldly' to you? Believe me, they are perfectly capable to distinguish dreams and reality."

-"You say so. Unfortunately it's rather hard for me to control your words, isn't it?"

Emma didn't need to read his mind to know it was already made up. Right now he was trying to convince himself as much as he was trying to convince her. Perhaps he wasn't so hopeless after all.

-"And what happened with 'trust' X-men seem to be so fond of?"

-"You are the one having secrets, Emma, not me. And now you want me to cover it up."

Secrets? Emma was ready to bet anything that, should she look into his head deep enough, she would find quite a few things to be called that name. Everyone had something, it was just the matter of finding out.

-"You can put it that way if you wish. Or you can let me finish what I started. Contrary to your belief that was not meant just to entertain them."

Really, she was much more than altruistic entertainer. _That_ was something to be evident, wasn't it? If she only knew now exactly why was she trying so hard to be understood. Oh yes, for some reason she somehow became so attached to that school, she was acting idiotically not to anger its headmaster more than she already did. Idiot she was, she most likely deserved it all.

-"'Therapy', I know. You just wanted to help them and now I'm going to ruin it all."

-"See, you can actually think when you want to. They are going to get tired from fighting, I'm going to stop. And Charles is not going to get bloodthirsty X-men into his precious team."

There. Now he could agree with her because of a perfectly legitimate reason. In reality both knew exactly what will exposure do. While Emma herself still had a chance to get away, kids didn't. Unlike Bobby and Jubilee those five knew exactly what was going on. Guilty as charged. Not even Scott Summers hated her _that_ much.

-"Never though you were the one to care about what X-men will those children make."

-"If I didn't, I wouldn't be here in the first place, don't you think?"

Emma allowed herself to relax. The conversation had taken less dangerous turn. Not the most pleasant one, but that would have to do for now. In some way it was even nice to have Scott genuinely interested in what she had to say. She was an idiot after all.


	9. Chapter 9

It was essential for leader to make decisions, for that was exactly what leadership stood for. And when one was made it was just as necessary not to question it but to carry it out. Scott Summers was believed to be born leader, he was not supposed to have doubts. Not that much anyway. Probably the problem was in the fact, he was still unable to tell why hadn't he gone into Professor's office and told him everything. Not for a second had he believed Emma's soulful story, hadn't he? The only possible reason for him to do that were children. And that brought another problem: was he really protecting them or was he dooming them, letting Emma turn them into her own image. One thing he knew was that Professor Xavier was right, Emma Frost was damn good at blackmailing.

Last night still felt strange and unreal. He never promised to keep silence, nor had he been asked to. The greater part of their strange conversation was spent discussing more philosophical questions. If one could call them 'philosophical' that's it. As Emma put it, if she couldn't make him write it down, he'd have to tell it. Scott wasn't sure if explaining his principles and methods had influenced Emma even a little bit. Most likely not, for she had counter-evidence for everything he said. Somehow they still managed to have something more resembling a friendly discussion than the quarrel. The feeling was new and strange, but much to his surprise not unwanted. In fact, when Emma announced she was leaving, before he could start shouting at her once more, he almost asked her to stay. Almost. And as if in response to that impulse, he had already managed to argue with her twice today. It was her initiative once, but he was more than ready to keep it up. Funniest thing was he couldn't even recall what the bickers were about.

---

Drowning his problems in beer was Logan's way to deal with them, not Scott's. X-men leader preferred something without alcohol in it. Not that drinking almost full kettle of coffee did help to settle the turmoil his thoughts where in, not even close. That was exactly how night and Emma Frost had found him.

-"Not that I'm going to thank you, but I do appreciate the conclusion you came to."

Great, exactly what he needed now. While he was still trying to understand why he had listened to anything that woman said in the first place, she came here sounding nice and friendly. By her standards of course. Considering who he was dealing with, that surely meant trouble. May be that was why his voice sounded harsher than he intended it to.

-"Should I be overjoyed? And more importantly, shouldn't you be more spiteful?"

Instead of snapping Emma took the chair across the table. Something was clearly wrong and Scott had sudden urge to flee. Whatever it was it was clearly nothing good. Not that anything concerning Emma Frost could be labeled 'good', not for Scott Summers.

-"It is five minutes past eleven. Cease-fire, remember? So try and be nice to me."

-"Cease-fire was yesterday, Emma. I don't have to 'be nice to you' anymore."

Not with such consequences anyway. It really was much easier when Emma was evil incarnate. He still didn't like her to say the least, but now he was much closer to being at her side than he wanted to. He was keeping her secret after all. For children's sake yes, but nevertheless he was doing exactly what she wanted him to do. For her part the woman in question didn't seem having any moral troubles or any troubles at all.

-"And when exactly did I say 'yesterday', Scott? We had agreed to act civilized around each other from eleven to one o'clock."

So Emma was evil incarnate after all. What he was interested in now, was why did she need that. Surely not to enjoy his company. To annoy the hell out of him perhaps? Not that she didn't succeed in that at any time.

-"Suppose, I bought it. Exactly what is expected from me now?"

So there was some hidden agenda after all, because Emma paused before answering. Considering how to tell him without him scaring away, no doubt. Perhaps it was not too late to escape after all.

-"Tell me about _her_."

Certainly not something Scott had expected. And just as certainly Emma didn't need to specify whom did she mean. She only reserved that voice tone when referring to Jean. _Jean_. What could he tell about her? How perfect she was, how special and loved? Why would Emma want to hear all this, especially when she could just read his mind? And more importantly why would he ever want to tell her?

-"Jean came to the Institute four days after I did. I used to think it was destiny, that I was the one to open the door to her. And I can still remember how she looked at me…"

---

-"…X-jet was able to get into the air, but Jean stayed there. She must have given all she got to save us and she couldn't stop the water. She sacrificed herself to save us, to save me…"

Silence that followed his words was almost companionable and compassionate. For a moment or two. Then Emma's icy glare was back in place. He really shouldn't have gotten his hopes so hi, Scott knew. After all that was Emma Frost he was talking to.

-"And you still think you could save her. Boil the water with your optic blast perhaps. Or jump into the lake yourself and pull her out of water. And many other equally stupid plans did you think of."

Far more than he could ever count that for sure. And they were not 'stupid'. At least not all of them. Did Emma think he needed to be reminded of his helplessness? Not that he could ever forget. His silence seemed to prove something to Emma, for she nodded slightly and continued.

-"Now can you explain what do _I_ have to do with this heroic death? Because I'm tired of being looked at and knowing that I'm not seen. Knowing that everyone thinks I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for Jean Grey's death. Knowing they are right. What I don't know is how I can be responsible for that. It was too much to hope you might now, I believe."

Scott didn't say a word, not even when she rose up and headed to the door. Emma was good at making him speechless. And she _was_ right, he couldn't give her an explanation. Come to think of it he couldn't even give an explanation to himself. Hating her was perfectly understandable until recently. He almost wished it would stay that way. Emma paused in the doorframe, never turning around.

-"I never believed that, but talking to someone is supposed to help."


	10. Chapter 10

-"That's all for today. Miss Lee, you stay."

Emma's gaze lingered at the paper young girls was holding. Having not done a single homework in quite a while, Jubilee has managed to get fifteen points for the test, instead of her usual thirty. Something Emma was not surprised by. That was exactly what she was aiming for after all. Now Jubilee was standing in front of her table, clearly not happy with the whole situation. Not that Emma cared.

-"I understand that it's too much to expect that you have read the school rules, miss Lee. In short your score is unacceptable. That means I'll have to waste my time to tutor you. And no need to thank me."

Or curse. Judging by emotions girls was radiating, the only reason she did nothing was her inability to decide whether to fry Emma with 'fireworks' or simply punch her. And that was called 'a proper training'! Thing certainly had to be changed.

-"Good. I'll be waiting for you here, tomorrow at six in the morning."

-"Six in the morning!"

At last something like a coherent reaction. The girl could be a little bit more grateful though. She was not the only one who'd have to stand up so early. That's what you get for helping others. One would think that was a lesson learned long ago.

-"It's good to know your hearing is fine, Miss Lee. You may go now."

Emma leaned back in her chair, making it clear the conversation was over. There was no way she was going to discuss her decision with anyone, especially the teenager it concerned. For once she was doing it by the Book. Jubilee must have read her expression correctly, for she turned around and headed to the door. Emma was not sure where did the girl learn all those words she was muttering under her breath, but the vocabulary was quite impressive.

Emma's relief from dealing with the problem was however very short-lived. Jubilee was a lot easier to deal with than she expected, but that still didn't mean she had nerves to spare. Certainly not when it came to dealing with Scott Summers, and especially not after last night. On the other hand she never ran away from her problems and she surely wasn't going to start now.

-"Emma? I hoped I'd find you here."

Emma really wanted to say she hoped for quite the contrary. Among other things. But acting impulsively last night was going to cost her too high as it was. There was no need to add another rash action to the list.

-"Where else could I be?"

Where else indeed? Not that she had anything to do except than to wait for another lesson to begin. And not that anyone was going to miss her. With mental effort Emma stopped her thoughts, which were clearly headed in the wrong direction. She had already decided that letting her control slip once was more than enough. Why did she have to keep repeating that to herself?

-"I don't know. Anywhere. That's not the point. About last night... Thank you for listening. And I'm sorry, I guess. I did hate you because of Jean's death, but that is in the past. It really is."

Pity. If she hated something more than she hated being vulnerable, it was being pitied. And by Scott Summers of all people. She had always known this man was nothing but trouble and problems. Well, so was she.

-"And it took you only ten hours to decide that. Should I be flattered?"

Even if she should, she wasn't. Instead she was angry. As Jubilee not long before that, Emma was torn between wanting to fry Scott's brain and wanting to scratch his eyes out. So what if his mutation made the latter completely impossible? One could dream.

-"As you wish. I thought you had to know, that's all. We can discuss it in full later tonight, I guess. If you feel like it, of course."

Emma could even imagine he really cared. If she forgot it was Scott Summers she was talking to. If she forgot he could never care about her. If she forgot he only felt guilty for not being perfect. She didn't need telepathy to know that. Emma only wished, her desire to forget all this wasn't _that_ strong.

-"As much as I appreciate the offer to jump into the bed with you, Scott dear, I have to decline. Now close the door from the other side. I have work to do."

---

Emma did come to the kitchen this evening. Half-hoping she would find no one there. Half-hating herself for doing that. Drawn like a moth to a flame. She knew that but she couldn't stop.

That was exactly how Charles Xavier managed to persuade her. Emma had to be needed by someone. As much as she despised depending on someone, she tried to get others to depend on her. Tried and failed. It sometimes looked like if she would perish people would hardly even notice. And then she was offered teaching position in the Institute.

-"Emma. I hoped you'd change your mind."

Change her mind? Like she had any choice in that matter. That was probably what drug addition was like. She couldn't care less for Scott Summers and his life. It was just the feeling of someone waiting for her, actually needing her. It was just the feeling.

-"You hope too much, Scott. I'd advise to try some acting."

Emma took her already usual place at the table. Strange how it already felt as a routine. At moments like this she more than ever envied woman she had never seen. Jean Grey was loved, had loving family and somewhere to belong to. Jean Grey was someone Emma Frost was never going to be. Had a life she was never going to have.

-"So, Scott dear, what did you want to talk about?"

---

Emma had to literally scream at Jubilee, to get the girl out of bed. Telepathically scream, of course. Not that teenager appreciated that even a little bit. Right now she was staring into the book, clearly seeing nothing and counting seconds in her mind. Not exactly how Emma defined studying. But not an unexpected thing either.

-"Listen to me girl, because I am not going to repeat myself. You are going to forget the bigger part of this book content two minutes after the test and we both now it. But that is your problem entirely. The point of all this is to help you survive in the outside world. And for that you must at least learn how to think. Am I explaining it clearly enough?"

Emma was sure that wasn't exactly what Xavier meant. Or was exactly not what Xavier meant. She couldn't care less. And more importantly she actually seemed to get Jubilee's attention. Girl didn't say anything, but cautiously nodded.

-"Good. Considering your precious experience with humans, you should already know they don't like us. Hate us to be more precise. If you are thinking about ever living outside this school, you should remember that simple fact. And you should be better than them. Not stronger but better. Being smarter certainly comes in handy. And I'd really like to listen how are you intending to outsmart them, if you can't even understand what you are reading."

She fell silent. Jubilee's book lay on the desk forgotten, as its owner tried to think of some witty reply. Emma never loved pathetic speeches, but at least that one seemed to work.

-"You are talking like we are at war."

-"Because that's exactly how it is. Charles Xavier can dream of peaceful co-existence, but right now it is still war. Otherwise we would not be having this conversation, would we? Now, open your textbook and try to give it a chance. I really hate to have to wake up that early only to watch you daydreaming."

---

A/N:

**Rift**: Thank you, I'm trying. And unfortunately I don't have any English speaking friends, which makes it quitehardto find someone to check my grammar. Looks like you will have to suffer from my English. :)


	11. Chapter 11

-"In case you wanted to know, I've finished my therapy sessions with those kids."

-"**_'Therapy sessions'? So that's how messing with people minds is called now?_** Good to know. Just don't start anything like this ever again unless asked for."

-". **_I wasn't 'messing with their minds'. I was helping them. Should I show you the difference?_** Are you ordering me, Scott? Because we were supposed to have friendly conversation, not team briefing"

-"**_Are you threatening me, Emma?_** Not that I'm ecstatic about it, but we can hardly be considered friends."

-"**_Suggesting. Incidentally, my offer to teach you more about my lingerie still stands. Think we can do that simultaneously? _**Civilized adults then?****"

-"**_Didn't know you were so eager to get me into your bed. And get out of my head. _**In a manner. After all, we are able to keep civilized conversation for two hours ever day."

-"_**Who said anything about bed? And **you **started**_ **_it. _**Barely able. Fortunately I have rather strong will-power."

---

-"She is not actually _that_ bad, Kitty."

-"You are defending her now? What did she do to you? Mind-wiped you?"

-"Hopefully not. And I'm not saying she is all that nice and stuff. Just that you are exaggerating."

-"Am I? I'd say I'm understating. But of course seeing what you two are wearing lately…"

-"Ah can't even put on some fine clothes now?"

-"You know what I mean, Marie. Come on, all this new clothes, tutoring Jubilee, trying to seem so nice. I'm not buying this."

-"I got your point. But don't you think you are taking it all too emotionally?"

-"Right. I mean, if that was me, there would be fireworks all over the place by now."

-"Fine, I'll try not to fall through the floor. Just don't change the subject."

-"About you being the president of I-hate-Emma-Frost club?"

-"Vice-president, I'd say. Don't forget Mr. Summers."

-"Right. See, Kitty, you are not alone."

-"Fine, laugh if you want. I still know, I'm right."

---

-"It's almost funny, Scott. You think you are drowning, when in reality you have chosen the place too shallow for that. You don't even want to, but you believe you _have_ to."

-"Is that supposed to be some kind of witty metaphor, Emma?"

-"Just one of my observations. Something I can not understand."

-"Can you understand what 'the end' means?"

-"It only ends when you let it to. Otherwise you stand up and keep going."

-"You better not say Jean just let it all end that way."

-"We are not talking about Jean now. You have to learn to play with the cards you have."

-"Even if I will certainly lose?"

-"In that case, you simply change the rules."

---

-"I thought he hated her."

-"Yeah, me too, 'Ro. Just can't smell it on him anymore."

-"At least, with Professor watching her like a hawk, mind-control is out of question."

-"Wheels is watching her 'like a hawk'? Certainly not in a way you meant it, darling. She _is_ his new fair-haired girl after all."

-"He told me he keeps an eye on her usage of telepathy, Logan."

-"And I tell you he might have done that in the past, but lately he seems to believe he has 'tamed' her. Telepaths."

-"I take it you disagree?"

-"Do _I_ look to be 'tamed'?"

-"Domesticated, perhaps? And as much as you probably hate it, it's not about you."

-"No, it's about trusting someone you know nothing about."

-"Professor tends to have special insight into people minds."

-"I had noticed that. Doesn't change anything. And don't tell me you suddenly started to like that blonde."

-"I'm only telling you, Professor is not as naïve as you think. And, no, I still don't like her."

-"Good."

-"You are still angry you can't fully decipher her scent, aren't you, Logan?"

-"Too much perfume."

---

-"You have bad influence at me."

-"Do I?"

-"You might not actually believe that, but in reality I'm not used to shout at people or argue over everything they say. I did always pride myself over my self-control."

-"Good thing I didn't see that."

-"You prefer to be shouted at?"

-"I prefer not see other people make mistakes _so _stupid. Even if I don't like those people."

-"And where exactly did you see 'mistakes'?"

-"Your head. It's only fair, don't you think? You can look into my eyes, I can look into your head."

-"You would be dead should you look into my eyes, Emma. Besides, exactly what should I be able to see in yours?"

-"Try just to enjoy the view? Anyway, it's not really that bad to stop acting and just let go. Trust me on this."

-"Strange you should mention acting. What about you? One moment I want nothing than to actually take off my visor and let you suffer the consequences, and the next you are the best interlocutress I could wish for."

-"That is what life is all about. And being yourself is what being alive feels like. Think you can get used to that?"

-"You are not implying you actually keep me alive, are you, Emma? Emma?"

A/N:

It looks like this week I'm having tests in every subject imaginable. So this chapter is rather short. Just something I was writing during short breaks between my studies.


	12. Chapter 12

For once Scott was sure he hadn't been noticed. What that confidence was based on he couldn't tell, but it was there nevertheless. Most probably it was the look Emma Frost had on her face. One that said that if sky itself came falling down at her, she wouldn't notice. Or it could simply be his wishful thinking. His wish not to be observed, but to observe himself. How often can one catch a telepath unaware after all?

That wasn't a sudden realization many are fond of talking about. Scott just wanted to know if he really was looking without seeing, as he was told once. For as much as he hated to admit that, he _was_ seeing without looking more than once, when it came to Emma. Must be his mutation's fault. He tried to rationalize his thoughts, as he was watching woman in front of him. If she knew it was cold outside, she didn't show it. Come to think of it, whole point of her being outside seemed to be standing there freezing. Back to his initial thoughts, Scott had to admit Emma Frost _was_ beautiful. Not that that fact ever interested him before. And not that it interested him now. Simple observation, that's it, nothing more. Nothing more.

He never meant to compare Emma with Jean. Jean was above those things, couldn't be compared with anyone. Surely not with Emma Frost of all people. Still, Scott was noticing how much different the two women were. It was not just their appearance though. Sure Emma was a bit taller, had blue eyes instead of green and blonde hair instead of red. However all those obvious difference had little importance, come to think of it. It was something else, something Scott couldn't put his finger on. While Jean was loving, caring and warm, Emma seemed to always keep her distance. Scott knew Jean as he knew himself and may be even better. Whenever he started to think he understood Emma, she managed to prove him wrong. Jean was home, Emma still was foreign to this house. May be this was exactly what he was missing all this time, the way she stood out never belonging.

-"Like what you see? No need to answer actually. Everyone does."

Even if she was exaggerating she wasn't exaggerating much, Scott was sure. He only saw school inhabitants' reaction, and those were mostly teenagers. No wonder they were more than 'liking what they were seeing'. On the other hand, Scott overheard part of Logan's talk with Marie once. The one they had after Emma took girls shopping. Marie was describing men's reaction to Emma in her more than revealing outfit, one Scott still considered lingerie, and Logan's only response was 'No wonder'. 'No wonder', indeed.

-"I'm not everyone."

Whether Emma was creating her image consciously or it just happened to be that way Scott didn't know and frankly speaking didn't care much. What mattered was the impression Emma created on people. 'Expensive doll', was the closest description Scott could think of. He wasn't sure about the first part, but 'doll' was certainly not who Emma Frost was.

-"Neither am I, Scott dear. You surely understood by now it's useless to lie to me. Besides, I'm simply asking if you find me beautiful, not if you want to sleep with me. Although, I wouldn't mind the latter either."

And then suddenly as if forgetting two of them could hardly be called friends.

-"You really don't care, do you? You know I'm beautiful but you don't care. If I could only figure out if I like it."

Scott had heard her use the same tone of voice once. And once again he felt like he caught a glimpse of something he could feel, but couldn't understand. It was usually easy not to like Emma Frost, but there were moments like this when it seemed to turn into one of most difficult tasks he ever had to face. Because as much as he denied it, he liked spending time with Emma. Especially when they were not trying to kill each other. Or may be even when they did. Being flawless all the time was tiresome, to put it mildly.

-"Of course you do. Doesn't it feel good, to be appreciated for who you are, not for how you look like?"

-"So you 'appreciate' me now?"

Whatever came over her few moments ago was clearly gone now. The usual sarcasm was evident in Emma's voice. And once again Scott found the question was to be expected but could not be answered. Not when he couldn't decide if he was to continue the banter or to be as honest as possible. At least he had become good in eluding answering that kind of questions.

-"I don't know about you but I'm freezing. That means I'm going inside."

-"Why, darling, I know a great way to get warm."

So he now remembered why he couldn't stand her. Didn't that mean he should not be trying to understand if she meant what she had said?

---

Even though it had always been Charles Xavier's politics, Scott was sure now was time to make an exception. It was earlier this morning Xavier had departed for the meeting with possible new school doctor and member of their team. He also took Ororo and Kurt with him. Ororo for piloting Black Bird and Kurt for reasons unknown. Scott would usually have nothing against that, even if that meant he had to look after school all by himself. Honestly, Logan as far from being helpful as possible and Emma… Emma was in Cerebro chamber, taking the device in question apart and clearly enjoying herself.

-"And I was wondering, what made you behave all this time. You were just waiting for opportunity, weren't you?"

Scott briefly wondered how long it will take for Emma to mind-wipe him. Surely not as long as it will take him to contact Logan. He didn't want to think, that was the plan all along. Professor would have known, had it been like this. Probably when Charles Xavier left, Emma just saw the opportunity and decided to use it. Only what was she expecting to accomplish with breaking Cerebro? Drive Professor into coma again? Judging by the efforts made to take Cerebro apart Emma either had no idea how to do that or had more complicated purpose.

-"You really think I'm up to something bad. Why am I even surprised?"

Did that mean 'no mind-wiping' or 'no mind-wiping for now'? More than that, either he was hearing things or there was no anger in Emma's voice, only amusement. Could it be he was seeing things also? Right now, he surely wouldn't mind that.

-"Should I take it that I am wrong? Only if I'm offered an explanation."

May be he was already mind-wiped. Zombified even. Why else would he be willing to believe her so easily? Scott suddenly thought how it all looked from ouside. Emma was sitting in the middle of various Cerebro parts, so he was looking at her top-down. At the same time both of them knew she only had to think, for him to become her puppet. And then Emma smiled.

-"Explanation? And then you will want me to prove the explanation was not a lie. And then you will start thinking if the proof itself was real. Oh, you already do think I'm mentally controlling you."

It was Scott's turn to laugh now. He could probably push it and try to pull rank at Emma. But even if it wouldn't be destined to fail, it was also bound to go by the scenario she had just described. Anyway, that was exactly what Xavier tried to make him do all these months. To 'give Emma a chance'. He could always tell he was just following instructions.

-"I do have bad influence on you, Scott dear."

His point exactly. He really was nice person, before he met Emma Frost that it. There was Logan of course, but that was different. Scott knew exactly what and why he hated in Logan. Knew and at least pretended to tolerate the other man. As time passed the need to pretend almost disappeared. With Emma it wasn't about reasoning at all. Acting out on his emotions was just not what he did.

-"You surely do. Now, how about you tell me what _are_ you doing here and I'll see if I can give you a hand."

'And let Logan deal with the kids all by himself for a while.' He could tolerate this man but he didn't have to like him. Besides Emma never said she wasn't trying to damage Cerebo. Something that would be impossible to achieve with him looking after her.

-"Or spy on me. You can say it out loud, makes no difference. And I'm only trying to synchronize Cerebro with my mental signature. As Charles was the only one to use it for quite a while, it's configured to match his brain waves."

Scott wondered if Magneto would be willing to share his helmet's secret. He could certainly use some protection against telepathy right now. Didn't such thing as 'privacy' exist anymore? Apparently even if it did, then not in Emma Frost's vocabulary.

-"Interesting idea. But I'd say that Professor still uses Cerebro more frequently than you do. Wouldn't be wise to change it to suit _you_."

She could at least use it. Scott was pretty sure everything went wrong the moment Jean used this damn thing. That was after what her powers went crazy. If he was Logan, he would certainly consider breaking the device. Luckily he was not.

-"And why do you think I'm going _this_ deep into it? I'll just place another switch to enable configuration modifying. Still want to help?"

That could even be fun. Especially trying to put it all together again. Scott could understand why Emma didn't try anything like this while Professor was in the mansion. He himself shouldn't be encouraging her either. Then again it could be fun.

-"Sure. Why not?"


	13. Chapter 13

Wrong. That was totally, completely, dangerously and unbelievably wrong. For years Emma Frost made sure that her list of the people whose opinion mattered stayed as short as possible. For quite a few years already she managed to keep it empty. And that suited her perfectly. It didn't matter that Scott Summers had enjoyed spending time in her company. It should never ever matter. And she certainly didn't fell the same. She most certainly didn't. She had long ago forgotten how to and was not going to remember. The fact that she had started thinking about the school as of her home was more than enough. The fact that she had accepted Charles Xavier's rules was still hard to believe. The fact that she actually wanted someone to like her was … not happening. Not now, not ever. Not happening.

That wasn't her. Emma Frost she knew didn't have emotions in popular sense of this word. She didn't care about anyone but herself. She knew that no one could be trusted and treated everyone accordingly. Being alone had always been safe. What had changed in those few months? Why with each passing day that woman was harder and harder to find? Emma-before-all-this would seriously consider the possibility of Charles Xavier's mental influence. The present Emma toyed with the thought for less than half a minute. Something was definitely and seriously wrong.

Now Emma just had to decide if she wanted to correct that 'something'.

---

-"I'd like you to meet Doctor Henry McCoy. As you all know I was recently reminded we were in the need of a doctor and Dr. McCoy agreed to accept that position. _And Emma, exactly what did you do to Cerebro Scott is so afraid I'll find out about?_"

At last now she knew why Xavier wanted Kurt with him. While the latter didn't have fur he was just as blue as the school's new addition. Trying to make them feel less lonely because of their physical appearance, Professor? Nice try. Then again Emma could literally feel that all those 'welcomes' and 'hellos' Henry McCoy was receiving right now were sincere. What the hell was wrong with this people, that they were ready to welcome blue-furred stranger and were still trying to keep away from _her_?

-"Glad to meet you, Doctor McCoy. At last I have someone to teach biology class instead of me. _So much of not 'abusing your powers'. I knew it. _"

Truth be told Scott projected so loudly even she could hear him through all her shields. Really, that man had to stop trying to live every moment of his life by the Book. Or at least stop worrying himself to death over something he couldn't change. Not that she cared, of course. But right now it also involved her. Even if she never intended to keep the 'improvements' made to Cerebro secret that still wasn't nice.

-"Actually, we didn't discuss Henry's teaching career yet, Emma. _You hadn't answered._"

Like he didn't know the answer already. Or like it was going to change anything. Besides she was not going to let the chance to get rid of that class - she had no idea why she was still teaching – to simply slip away. Henry McCoy might not know it yet but he was going to become a new biology teacher in the Xavier Institute. With Charles Xavier watching her so closely Emma couldn't tell it for sure but it seemed like a man wouldn't mind anyway.

-"We had now. _Just a few adjustments so I could use it to its proper potential. I even got your deputy's permission as it seems. _"

More precisely she got him to stop thinking for once and to do something. How one man managed to be so right and proper and make her lose control was beyond her understanding. Scott Summers was plain and simple, the perfect X-man, role-model for others. She had to be bored by him not intrigued. It took another thought from Xavier to bring her own thoughts back where they belonged. Scott Summers did have a bad influence on her, she always knew that.

-"_Are you sure you don't want to leave this school permanently, Emma? Because you are dangerously close to it._"

Only if she was thrown away from here it seemed. If she could just leave by her own will she would have done that long ago. Besides by now she was almost curious what would it take to make Charles Xavier to actually fulfill his promise to fire her.

-"_As always, Charles. It's no fun other way. _"

-"I'd try teaching, Professor. If you don't other plans for my time, of course. Which as I recall correctly you mention nothing about."

So Dr. McCoy had something to say about his future. Good to know. Other X-Men seemed to decide that getting caught between Charles Xavier and Emma Frost was not something they wanted to experience. Better to think of it as of a way to show respect. Especially when Emma knew too well whose side would they choose, no matter what the cause of argument was.

-"In that case it's decided. Ask Emma to fill you in when you feel ready. _Somehow I don't find it funny._"

Filling in was one of advantages of having your predecessor alive and well. Another one was not having to constantly compete with someone you have never even seen. Or was the last one true in her case only? One more thing that didn't matter.

-"_You simply can't appreciate the humor then._"

-"If no one has any questions, you are free to go. Henry, come with me, please. I'll show you your room. _Not when it comes to such serious matters._"

That surely was different from the time she was introduced to the team. Was it her being a telepath or was it just her being herself? Whatever 'herself' meant these days that's it. Life was a lot simpler before, when didn't have to get philosophical every few minutes. Why couldn't she just go back to what it was before and what she was before? And stop asking herself that question. For Emma Frost never doubted, especially not herself. That attitude just didn't do.

-"_We have to talk, Scott. Now. And don't even think about telling me you are busy._"

---

A/N: I wholeheartedly and passionately hate exams. I seem to be able to think only about math those days. So it's really not my fault I'm not updating (Not that anybody notices:)). Did I mention I hate exams?


	14. Chapter 14

He expected to be shouted at, blamed for something. Surely he had done something Emma didn't like. That had almost become a ritual by now. The game two of them played almost instinctively. Heated arguments turned into friendly banters and Scott didn't know when he was starting having troubles distinguishing their night conversations from daily quarrels. At the moment he received another proof that perhaps he wasn't the only one feeling that way. For instead of the accusation he was expecting he got a look filled with curiosity.

-"Sometimes I really want to take your mind apart just to understand how it works."

Sometimes? That was a relief. Scott was pretty sure the thought of doing that never quite left Emma's mind. More than that, he wouldn't be surprised to know she had already pried into his mind more deeply than he ever wanted to know.

-"Is that a new way to tell me we disagree on something once again?"

One would think living under the same roof with telepaths was to make you used to the feeling of being studied intently. Still Scott would almost prefer to see Emma furious at him, not looking as if she was trying to solve some puzzle that refused to be solved.

-"Do you really think so badly of me, Scott dear? I was just intrigued by your behavior. For once you do something regardless of consequences. And then you start thinking about nobody finding it out so loudly even Charles can hear you."

So he was right after all. That was just another way to tell him off. At least it was almost civil. He really should remind Emma he was after all the leader of the X-Men. She could lecture kids if she wanted, not him. He really should.

-"You are not hinting on me being frightened, are you, Emma? "

If she was, then at least this time her accusations had been wrong. Not that they ever were. Well, a few times probably. But not usually. Scott assumed he could have projected his thoughts strongly enough for Professor to accidentally hear them. But was it so wrong to wonder if new doctor would distract Xavier enough not to flay him and Emma alive the moment he saw Cerebro? By the way, judging from the fact they were still alive, it would. Simple curiosity, that's what it had been. Quite an unusual feeling for him, Scott had to admit. Unusual but strangely not as unwelcome as he expected it to be.

-"No, just being irrational, from my point of view at least. I don't need to read minds to smell fear. But it looks I do need it to understand you."

Scott knew he had to come with some witty answer to that. Not that it was so hard after all. Still the words just didn't come. Emma seemed to have one of those rare moments she forgot her sole purpose in life was to annoy him. And he himself suddenly found himself thinking about all these times he and Jean were sitting in the empty classrooms like this one talking and occasionally stilling kisses. Strangely enough the memory didn't bring the usual anger with itself. Just nostalgia and a little surprise. Those were good times, but why did he have to remember them now? If a few weeks ago somebody told Scott Summers he wouldn't embrace a remembrance of Jean Grey, he wouldn't believe it to put it mildly. Nonetheless, right now he just had others things to take care of. Would he be able to put it this way, he probably would have felt guilty. So perhaps it was for the best he never formulated his thoughts that way.

-"That's a revelation. I'm not sure I understand myself at times."

Emma smiled at him knowingly for a moment before her usual indifferent mask slipped into place. The momentary weakness she allowed him to notice was over, still Scott couldn't feel their 'game' resuming. He was relaxing too much in Emma's presence, he knew. Probably his biggest mistake. And one he couldn't – didn't want to – do anything about.

-"To change the subject, do you believe Saint Charles really restrains from using his powers as he claims to? With no one in Washington ever trying to see how we are doing here…"

She didn't need to finish her thought. Scott nearly chuckled. Leave it to Emma Frost to change uncomfortable conversation topic for another just as uncomfortable. Still the 'we' she had used left some space for hope.

-"Don't tell me you are not informed about content of the files we handed to the President. They had no choice but to leave us alone."

He could tell Emma was not convinced. He didn't expect her to be. After all they still had half an hour until lesson started. And it were going to be interesting thirty minutes no doubt.

---

Had anyone told Scott he would be willingly looking for Emma Frost for anything other than scolding her for something, he'd have laughed in that 'anyone's face. That was as likely as him having a civilized conversation with Logan. Yet he talked full twenty minutes with Logan the other day without any of them trying to get other killed. And he was indeed looking for Emma without any reason – or even wish, for that matter – to get into another argument with her.

The medical laboratory was one of the last places he decided to check. It was five days since Henry McCoy had arrived into the mansion and Scott knew Emma had given him all the materials concerning biology class the first evening. No reason for her to come down here and yet there she was. Through the glass Scott could see her sitting at one of the chairs, laughing at something, apparently some joke Dr. McCoy had just told.

Scott really liked Henry McCoy, even if he knew him next to nothing. And he appreciated and valued the fact that doctor did not only accept Emma's company but both sides seemed to deeply enjoy the conversation. Besides that'd also give Emma less time to torture _him. _Exactly what he wanted, wasn't it? Why wasn't he as glad as he had to be then?

Emma Frost wanted to be seen. If Henry McCoy could give her that did that mean Scott Summers didn't fit into equation? Those were strange thoughts to be having. Especially on the basis of what was seen during a few minutes and known for five days. What Scott didn't know was the fact those were almost the exact thoughts Logan was having when he saw him and Jean together for the first time, to correct for temperament of course. Had Scott known that, he would have laughed and said there was no connection. Had he known Emma's next smile was caused by his thoughts he would have suspected mind-control and started to deny everything. Had he known Henry McCoy was having almost same thought concerning himself, Scott and Emma, he would have said he didn't care. It is always easier to say than to do.

That was the first time Scott didn't see Jean Grey's ghost walking around med lab. The fact that never registered in his mind.


End file.
